Tradúceme
by risitta
Summary: Estaba en shock. No sabía que hacer. —Bien, creo que debemos hacerlo ¿no?, una misión es una misión. Sé que me odias, pero, si queremos vivir en matrimonio “tranquilamente” hagamos como que no existimos.
1. Prólogo

**Tradúceme**

.

.

**Resumen:** Estaba en shock. No sabía que hacer. —Bien, creo que debemos hacerlo ¿no?, una misión es una misión. Sé que me odias, pero, si queremos vivir en matrimonio "tranquilamente" hagamos como que no existimos.

**Autora:** risita-chan

**Advertencia:** Son 5 capis. Puede tener un poco de OOC y una dosis de insultos.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad del señor Kishi, así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas (como, por ejemplo, tener a Sasuke totalmente desnudo en mi habitación) son toditas mías.

* * *

.

PRÓLOGO

.

Actualmente, muchas parejas de jóvenes inmaduros se casan sin haberse conocido: se conocen en un baile, toman unos tragos, comienzan a besarse, firman un papel, tienen sexo estando totalmente ebrios, se despiertan en la mañana y se asustan al darse cuenta que a su lado está una persona totalmente desconocida; ni siquiera saben su nombre.

En esta era hay más divorcios que matrimonios. Pero no sabemos en qué condiciones se dan éstos. Si fue por infidelidad, por violencia, adicciones o simplemente porque no se amaban lo suficiente.

Necesitamos saber que tantos matrimonios en condiciones erróneas funcionan. Necesitamos saber si vale la pena esperar a conocerse bien antes de pensar en el divorcio. Necesitamos informar si un error puede convertirse en lo más sagrado para la pareja. Para eso es este estudio.

He convocado una fiesta en el restaurante-bar de la sencilla Konoha, fueron órdenes de los que pagaron por esta complicada misión. Se me prohibió beber alcohol, por mucho que me duela, tengo que obedecer.

Puedo ver a las posibles parejas, desde luego, las tenía pensadas antes de que ordenaran la bendita misión. Anotó en el encabezado: _"¿Funcionan los matrimonios erróneos?"_, vaya nombre original. Echo de nuevo un vistazo a la multitud: ahí están mis victimas. No puedo evitar sonreír.

.

.

"_**Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki"**_

.

.

Están en la barra platicando, perfecto; me acerco a ellos, los saludo cordialmente, el idiota del rubio me repite una y mil veces vieja, no sé que diversión encuentra en burlarse de mi edad. Es más, ni siquiera estoy tan anciana para que se burle.

Los distraigo un poco, ordeno al cantinero que haga lo suyo con las bebidas, todo estaba planeado; sonrío y ambos toman sus deliciosos tragos. Ni se imaginan lo que esta a punto de pasarles.

A los minutos, con engaños, les hago dirigirse a la puerta trasera del lugar. Ya afuera, caen rendidos al piso: el sedante había hecho efecto muy rápido. Los encerré dentro de una linda casa muy céntrica. Los esposé, a Naruto de la mano derecha y a Hinata de la mano izquierda, así estarían unidos todo el tiempo.

Regresé al bar. Tenía más victimas.

.

.

"_**Sai e Ino Yamanaka"**_

.

.

Cuando llegué ya estaban muy ebrios. No fue necesario darles sedantes. Con la ayuda del cantinero los llevé a otra casita más al norte, cerca de la florería de la rubia. El aliento de los dos era desagradable, ¿así huelo yo después de una borrachera?

Como sea, hice lo mismo que con los Uzumaki, los amarré y los encerré. Ni siquiera se movieron un poco. Vaya que estaban alcoholizados.

Volví al bar. Quedaban más parejas.

.

.

"_**Neji y Tenten Hyuuga"**_

.

.

Vaya que fue complicado convencerlos de salir afuera. A pesar de estar muy sedados, ambos preservaban su cordura. Demonios, si que fue difícil. Pero, gracias a la chica, el obstinado muchacho quiso salir. Le agradezco totalmente a esa niña.

Ellos estarán cerca de la residencia de los Hyuuga. Los esposo, al igual que a los anteriores, cuando cierro la puerta con seguro puedo oír al chico mascullar un "tonta".

Sé que me siguió el juego.

.

.

"_**Suigetsu y Karin Hoozuki"**_

.

.

Están discutiendo. A pesar de no ser tan antiguos en la aldea, se adaptan fácilmente. Se percatan de que los observo. La chica me mira retadora. La haré sufrir un poco.

Cayeron, fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Se retaron mutuamente. Comenzaron a discutir, les pedí silencio, no me obedecieron. Me enojé tanto que de un sólo golpe los noqueé. A ellos los llevé a una casa al sur. Lo más alejado posible.

Sólo falta una; después, podré tomar un trago.

.

.

_"**Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha"**_

.

.

Esto será más divertido y complicado. Ni siquiera se hablan, no se dirigen la mirada, no se me ocurre nada para unirlos. Demonios, no quiero hacerle esto a mi pupila. Pero sé que en el futuro me lo agradecerá.

Me acerco a ella y le digo que me siento mal, se ofrece a llevarme a mi casa, acepto rápidamente. Cuando llegamos, le inyecto un sedante en el cuello. Me duele hacerlo, pero es necesario.

Regreso por el testarudo Uchiha. Actúo como si estuviera ebria, me mira con asco, anhelo golpearlo. Lo jalo hacia la salida y ahí le inyecto el sedante. No hacía efecto, me preocupé, lo golpeé en la cara. Por fin cayó.

A ellos les tocó al este. La casita más linda de todas.

Definitivamente soy muy buena, debería considerar actuar en televisión.

.

.

.

.

Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Qué demonios hago yo en la misma cama con el Uchiha? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estamos unidos por unas esposas rosas? ¿Pero que carajo pasa aquí?

—Hmp —oigo a mi lado.

—Quiero hacer pipí —suplico.

.

* * *

.

.

El nombre de tradúceme es lindo. Lo puse porque, la chica Haruno conoce muy bien a mi novio Sasuke, aunque lo odie o eso crea ella, entiende a la perfección cada movimiento de él, y él la entiende a ella. Juro que haré que se amen.

Bueno, como dije, es una idea loca. No sé, creo que los exámenes me inspiran. Por cierto, por fin los terminé. Espero que les guste. ¿Comentarios? A la próxima :D

carcajada =*


	2. Semana 1

**Tradúceme**

.

.

**Advertencia:** Son 5 capis. Puede tener un poco de OOC y una dosis de insultos.

_**Naruto®**_ es propiedad del señor Kishi, así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas son mías.

.

* * *

.

**Semana 1**

.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Qué demonios hago yo en la misma cama con el Uchiha? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estamos unidos por unas esposas rosas? ¿Pero que carajo pasa aquí?_

_—Hmp —oigo a mi lado._

_—Quiero hacer pipí —suplico._

Y aquí estamos, peleando por que el señor no quiere ir al baño. ¿Por qué tengo que estar con él esposada? ¿Mi vida no era lo suficientemente miserable? Miles de maldiciones pasan por mi brillante cabeza. Quiero hacer pipí y el no quiere pararse. Malditos hombres, no entienden las necesidades de las señoritas.

—Uchiha, o te levantas o te levanto.

—Hmp —me mira retadoramente. Juro que lo mataré, juro que cuando salga de aquí, esperare a que esté solo y lo acorralaré, lo asfixiare con mis propias manos y después lo enterraré en mi jardín.

—Uchiha, ¿qué nunca has tenido una urgencia? —lo miro expectante. Ya no quiero orinar. Necesito hacerlo. Me mira, sonríe arrogante. Mierda, no aguanto— Esta bien, si no quieres ir al baño, orinaré encima de ti, es más cómodo —oh si, funcionó mi plan.

Se para bruscamente y me jala. Es un verdadero patán, de verdad estoy considerando orinarle la cara. El bendito baño está a sólo unos cuantos pasos, la gloria esta en mis manos. Pero, estoy esposada con él, eso significa que él tiene que entrar conmigo al baño. Claro que no.

Me mira como esperando algo. Sé que su mente perversa está trabajando. No sé que hacer. No aguanto.

—Pasa —digo resignada, cerca hay unas toallas, tengo una idea—. Cúbrete el rostro con eso. Y no me veas, idiota.

—Como si eso quisiera, loca —lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. No puedo evitarlo.

.

.

Bien, me duele la cabeza, no entiendo absolutamente nada. Después de tomar unos tragos con Hinata todo se volvió negro. No recuerdo nada, algo está mal. ¿Unas esposas? ¿Para qué quiero yo unas esposas? ¿Hinata? ¡Dios! Que linda se ve dormida. No pienses esas cosas idiota, ella no es para ti.

Abre sus lindos ojos y me mira desconcertada. Se sienta, asustada se cubre el rostro y se da cuenta de que nos unen unas esposas. Se sonroja inmediatamente. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle lo mucho que me gusta cuando se pone así. Soy un cobarde.

—Vaya, no sé que pasa —bostecé—. Dormí tan placidamente que talvez eso espantó mis recuerdos.

—Yo también dormí muy a gusto —sonrió—. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—No tengo idea —tocan la puerta. Nos levantamos cuidadosamente y nos asomamos por la ventana que hay al lado derecho. Esta casa si que es preciosa. Pero, aún no recuerdo cómo fue que terminamos en este lugar. Recuerdo que conversábamos con la vieja Tsunade, eso es lo último que viene a mi mente.

En la puerta está un chico. Se quita las gafas cuando se da cuenta que estamos en la ventana. Le grito que no podemos abrir. Ríe a carcajadas y de un maletín saca unas llaves. Entra, y parecía que nos iba a vender algún producto, pero no fue así.

.

.

—¡Con un demonio Suigetsu, bájate de mi! —se despierta asustado. Si hay algo que odio por las mañanas es el olor a pescado. El muy imbécil comienza a reírse de mí. No se qué demonios pasa por su mente.

—Cielos Karin, creí que estabas urgida por tener una relación pero no a tal grado. No necesitabas esposarme, me lo hubieras pedido —me mira burlón—. ¡Oh, claro! Obviamente te iba a rechazar, ¿pero ya estas acostumbrada a eso, no?

—¡Jódete! Y si es así, tu accediste muy rápido —mi mente comienza a trabajar. Talvez jugaría un poco con él.

—¿Me violaste? —palideció, comenzó a inspeccionarse con sus manos— Algo le hiciste a mi cuerpo.

—Claro Suigetsu —rodé mis ojos—. Sabes que odio el pescado.

—Sabes que te odio a ti —ríe. Necesito ver a Sasuke urgentemente.

.

.

Esta mujer de verdad está loca. Aquí estoy con los ojos tapados simplemente porque no quiere que le vea su mísera vitalidad. Sueña con que un día la situación sea opuesta. Lo sé de sobra.

No sé porque estamos precisamente aquí, esposados, en la misma casa. No puedo tolerarla, es un poco más pasable que la fastidiosa de Karin, pero aún así es insoportable. No hemos entablado una conversación decente desde mi regreso. Ella no lo ha permitido. Mucho menos yo. Termina y me quita la toalla con un deje de victoria. Sé lo que piensa, pero todavía no me ha ganado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, todavía no te he ganado, pero pronto Uchiha, pronto —me sorprende, sonríe, ambos salimos, vamos decididos a abrir la puerta. De pronto tocan, ella se asusta, me causa tanta gracia. Abrimos, ahí esta un joven, cabello y ojos castaños. Sonríe al vernos.

—Buenos días, soy Kaito, Kaito Akasaka; tu debes ser —mira una especie de libreta—... Sakura, mucho gusto —toma la mano libre de ella y le deposita un beso. ¿Quién se cree?

—Sasuke Uchiha —le digo, cortando su inspiración—. ¿Que quieres?

—Uchiha —dice la molestia—, deberías ser un poco más cortés con las personas nuevas, no sabes que pueden esconder —le sonríe al tipo. Está coqueteándole.

—Gracias —nos mira— he de informarles que están aquí por una misión. La empresa de mi padre se encarga de hacer pequeños experimentos con la sociedad. Hemos elegido este lugar por ser enternecedor, y porque dicen que aquí están las mujeres más bellas de todo Japón —ve a la molestia. Le romperé la cara si la vuelve a repasar de ese modo.

—Cuál es el punto —lo apuro.

—¡Felicidades! Ustedes están legalmente casados. Desde hoy serán el feliz matrimonio Uchiha.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —gritó ella— ¿Es una mala broma verdad?

—No sea gracioso, le propinaré una buena paliza —colmó mi paciencia.

—No es broma, si no me creen, aquí está el acta que lo confirma —efectivamente, el maldito papel nos unía en matrimonio—, además, tienen un precioso anillo en sus dedos anulares —mierda, tenía de nuevo razón.

—Nos divorciaremos, si esto es cierto, claro —sonrío la estúpida chica—. No pienso ser la esposa de este idiota.

—Esperen un momento, no pueden hacer tal cosa. Desde estos momentos, la vida de uno depende del otro; vivirán juntos en esta casa durante cuatro semanas. Si después de eso deciden divorciarse, nos dirán la razón de tal decisión.

—Como si me importara mucho la vida de este patán, por mí que se muera.

—Señorita, si él llegara a morir, usted quedaría como la viuda negra. Arruinaríamos su reputación, a tal grado que sería desterrada de cualquier lugar en el planeta. No le conviene. Así que, aquí están las llaves de su casa, de las esposas y los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia —sonríe arrogante—. Y otra cosita, lean bien antes de firmar —guiña el ojo izquierdo.

.

.

¿Casados? No, eso no puede ser posible. Soy muy joven para morir. No, mi vida debe ser liberal, desenfrenada. Tanto que regaño a Sakura por seguir las normas, esto no puede estar pasando. Yo, Ino Yamanaka, una florista de la humilde Konoha, casada con el ninja más insensible de la aldea.

Creo que tuvimos relaciones anoche, bien, no he de negar que el chico hace bien su trabajo; pero, definitivamente yo no debo estar casada con él. Por mucho que lo ame, así no. Menos por una misión. Soportar que todo lo que vivamos sea porque nos lo ordenan y no porque de verdad lo queramos. Eso no es correcto.

Pero Dios, es un reto. Amo los retos. Amo las locuras, talvez esto deje algo bueno, al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que perder.

.

.

—Váyase a la mierda —le di una bofetada. Se fue sobándose la mejilla. El cuerpo se me heló, la respiración se me agitó. Me había casado con mi peor enemigo. Cuatro semanas serían eternas.

—Hmp —frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé, fue la mejor cosa que pude hacer —Sasuke desabrochó las benditas esposas. Me dolían las muñecas. Estaba en shock. No sabía que hacer—. Bien, creo que debemos hacerlo ¿no?, una misión es una misión. Sé que me odias, pero, si queremos vivir en matrimonio "tranquilamente" hagamos como que no existimos —lo miré. Por muy loco que parezca, sabía lo que estaba pensando—. Ni siquiera lo pienses, no dormirás en la cama.

—No dormiré en el sofá —cierra los ojos, no le voy a permitir más arrogancias; corrí a la habitación, me planté en el lado derecho de la cama, busqué algo con que poder marcar una línea. Lo único que encontré fue papel de baño.

—Este lado es mío, tu no puedes cruzar la línea hacia mi lado y yo no cruzaré hacia el tuyo —me sentí victoriosa.

La primera semana fue un verdadero fiasco, peleábamos por todo. Cuando yo pretendía vivir con un fantasma, él hacia lo posible para fastidiarme. Definitivamente me odia, y mucho. Tsunade tendrá que pagármela algún día, lo juro.

.

.

No lo sé, me he metido en un gran lío. Me gusta esta chica, pero ni siquiera tenemos una relación para estar tan pronto casados. Somos muy buenos amigos, los mejores; sé que ella me ama, y creo que yo podría amarla, aunque ambos seamos unos cabeza dura.

Hacemos bonita pareja. Carajo, yo, el gran Neji, pensando que la chica perfecta para mí es mi ahora esposa Tenten Hyuuga. De verdad es un momento extraño, talvez estoy soñando, talvez esto es mentira.

Claro que no, Tenten abrazándome no puede ser un sueño, sus cálidos brazos no se sentirían, ¿o si? Como sea, seguirle el juego a Tsunade para ver en que terminaba no fue una buena idea. Debo pensar mejor la próxima vez.

.

.

Ahí están esas tontas niñas, preguntándole a mi pupila "¿Por qué Sasuke se casó con una cosa tan insignificante como tú?" Sé que su orgullo se hirió, porque el mío también lo hizo. Si hay una persona insignificante en mi aldea, esa no es Sakura Haruno. Me duele observarla sin que ella se percate, no se merece esto.

—¿Por qué a mi me tocó con el cara de pez y a ti con Sasuke? —oigo unos gritos que interrumpen mi lindo descanso a la sombra de un cómodo árbol. Quienquiera que esté haciendo ruido, recibirá su castigo.

Era la pelirroja voz de cacatúa que seguía a Sakura y comenzaba a patearla hasta que escupió sangre. Me enfurecí, estaba a punto de parar la pelea cuando vi que mi alumna la tomó de los cabellos y le dio unas buenas bofetadas. La tiró al piso. Karin gritó "me las pagarás perra". Sakura corrió, iba feliz, la conozco demasiado bien.

.

.

Entró, pude ver que estaba lastimada. Quería preguntarle qué le sucedía pero mi orgullo no me lo permitió. Lucía feliz. Está verdaderamente loca.

—Fue una de tus perras, pero no te preocupes, ya recibió su merecido —sonrió, pero rápidamente se quejó. ¿Me lee la mente o qué?

Si pude aguantarla una semana, creo que podré aguantarla tres más. Después de todo, fastidiar a Sakura Haruno, es _excitante_.

.

* * *

.

.

Ok, pueden ver mis ideas trastornadas plasmadas en esta historia. Es un pasatiempo para mi, para lograr olvidar algunas cuestiones como, yo que sé, ¿la escuela? Jaja, en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Últimamente he andado más activa y mas loca, por supuesto. ¿Comentarios? ¿Si?

Besos

risita =*


	3. Semana 2

**Tradúceme**

.

.

**Advertencia:** Son 5 capis. Puede tener un poco de OOC y una dosis de insultos.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad del señor Kishi, así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas son mías.

.

* * *

.

Semana 2

.

_Si pude aguantarla una semana, creo que podré aguantarla tres más. Después de todo, fastidiar a Sakura Haruno, es excitante. _

¿Excitante? Claro, resulta excitante el ver la linda cara de mi ahora esposa por las mañanas. Sus cabellos alborotados y sus ojos lagañosos son las cosas más excitantes en mi vida.

Ella todos los días, tempranísimo, hace sólo su desayuno, lava su ropa, tiende su lado de la cama y olvida por completo que vive conmigo. Ella si cumple la parte del trato. Pero yo, no puedo, simplemente el hecho de molestar y llevar a los extremos a la pelirrosa, es mi afición.

No sé por qué, pero hay algo en esa chica que me atrae completamente.

Me está volviendo loco, y eso que apenas es lunes.

.

.

El idiota de Sasuke es pareja de Sakura. No debió de sorprenderme porque sé que hay una gran tensión sexual entre ellos. ¿Tensión sexual? ¿Qué es eso?

Bueno, independientemente de la linda vida que estén llevando mis mejores amigos juntos, la mía es excepcional. Hinata es la persona más linda del mundo, siempre que quiero hablar sobre una de mis hazañas exageradas, como siempre, ella prestaba mucha atención. No hay nada más que pueda amar, sólo existe ella en mi mundo.

Creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

No importaba que nuestro matrimonio sea ficticio, trataré de hacerlo real.

Y bien, el día que nos dijeron que estábamos legalmente casados, sentí un ligero cosquilleo, sé que Hinata esperaba una boda como debe ser, con padrinos y damas, con mucho licor y música a todo volumen; pero ¿qué más da? Ya estamos unidos y aunque no le he dicho lo que siento por ella, sé que lo sabe de sobra.

¿Hace falta decirlo?

Se lo demuestro, eso es lo importante.

—Naruto —me derretiré si vuelvo a oír mi nombre de sus labios—. ¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar?

—Ramen —sonrío.

—Comer ramen todo el tiempo te hará daño, necesitas nutrirte —se sonrojó al ver que yo no quitaba mi mirada de sus labios, de seguro pensó que soy un pervertido —. ¿Qué tal coctel de frutas? —su voz bajó unos cuantos tonos, hasta creí que no la oí. Pero gracias a mi potente oído, y a que estaba pendiente de sus acciones, pude descifrarla.

—Esta bien —hice un puchero, ella rió tímidamente, tapándose la boca. Sé que adora que haga cosas locas por ella.

Hoy aprendí algo: si hay una linda chica haciéndote el desayuno, no puede haber mejor martes.

.

.

Mi prima vive con el holgazán de Naruto. La noticia de las malditas nuevas parejas de la aburrida aldea de Konoha corrió como agua de río. Escuché de los labios de una chica decir que Tenten era demasiado hombre para estar conmigo.

¿Hombre?

¿Le han visto el cuerpo a mi chica?

Esas piernas y esa cintura no la puede tener un hombre, es contrario a todas las leyes del destino.

—Tenten —ella está sentada frente a la televisión, me mira y puedo ver que sus ojos están hinchados y rojos—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —agacha la mirada.

—Vamos Tenten, sabes que no hablo mucho, dime qué te pasa, _por favor_ —se asombra al oír mis últimas palabras. Me mira a los ojos y comienza a llorar.

—Soy un niño Neji, no tengo una apariencia física normal y mucho menos tengo una mente como la de cualquier chica —se golpea la cabeza.

—No seas infantil, si pensaras como cualquier otra chica, no me gustarías tanto —sostengo su barbilla con mi mano derecha y sin pensarlo, la beso.

No sé, provoca en mi tantas cosas, por ella dejaría de ser el estúpido chico frío y calculador apegado al destino. Sólo bastaría que lo pidiera.

Pensándolo bien, soy un aprovechado. Si no hubiera estado débil e indefensa por su estado emocional, seguro me hubiera golpeado. Es más, ni siquiera yo me le hubiera acercado.

De seguro me matará mañana.

Para ser miércoles, todo fluyó bastante bien.

.

.

Esto que siento hacia Ino, ¿qué es? Recuerdo que una vez leí un libro que trataba de estas cosas. Uno decía que podía ser simple atracción, deseo sexual; vaya que sí, está chica en la cama es una fiera. Digo, comparándose conmigo, me gana totalmente.

La primera vez que tuvimos contacto fue algo extraño, sentí muchas cosas.

Soy una persona que usualmente no siente, pero esa vez, lo sentí por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Es amor?

No lo sé.

Necesito leer más.

—Sai, ¿me harías un favor? —se acerca a mí provocativamente. Sé lo que quiere y sé de sobra lo que le daré— Necesito que hagas una pintura sobre mí.

—Claro bella —le muestro mi típica sonrisa fingida, ella frunce levemente el ceño.

Sé que no le gustan para nada mis sonrisas, principalmente porque cree que las hago por compromiso. Pero no, cada vez que sonrío, intento que sean de verdad, aunque en el exterior no parezcan.

Pasé viendo su rostro más de 5 horas seguidas, dibujando cada rincón que para los demás es imperceptible. Ella no se dio cuenta que terminé la pintura en 3 horas. Las otras 2, solo fue por que no quería dejar de verla.

Ino era realmente hermosa.

Me agradeció mil veces al ver la conclusión de nuestra obra de arte.

La recompensa que me dio, no se compara con nada.

Y no sé por qué, pero cuando me besó, sentí que sonreí de verdad.

_¿Es eso el amor?_

Nada mal para ser jueves.

.

.

—Joder contigo Suigetsu —la voz de esa cacatúa no deja de retumbar en mi cabeza, no entiendo por qué se aferra tanto en molestarme y mucho menos entiendo por qué yo me aferro en joderle la existencia a ella—, si no juntas tus calzoncillos del piso te juro que te quemaré toda tu ropa.

No puedo evitar sentirme feliz cuando se enoja.

Si yo no le hiciera daño todo el tiempo,_ ella ni siquiera se acordaría de que existo._

Ella sólo tiene ojos para el magnífico Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —susurré.

—¿Qué dices? —mierda, subestimé a la tarada de Karin— Oye, ¿a quién te refieres con él?

—A nadie Karin, a nadie —cierro mis ojos, espero que se canse de verme y se vaya, como siempre.

—¿Qué te pasa? —carajo, volví a subestimarla.

—Nada Karin, absolutamente nada —mantengo mis ojos cerrados.

No puedo decirle que estoy celoso.

_Celoso de que ame a otro que no soy yo._

—Esta bien Suigetsu, juntaré tu ropa —se alejó más y más de mi—. A él le faltan muchas cosas que a ti te sobran —susurró.

¿Ella dijo eso?

¿La misma mujer que me odia con todo su ser acaba de insinuar que soy mejor que su amor platónico?

Puede que sea el sereno o que llevamos dos semanas viviendo juntos, pero lo que si sé es que…

El viernes es para joder al corazón.

.

.

Cuando entró por la puerta pude ver que sus ojos estaban apagados. No mostraban ese brillo especial que día con día tenían; incluso cuando estaba enojada sus ojos brillaban. Hoy ni una chispa había.

Y me preocupé.

—Hola Sakura —dije con mi normal tono de voz, quería comenzar una discusión con ella. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—Hoy no Sasuke, de verdad, no me siento nada bien —parecían más un susurro que unas palabras. Definitivamente ella estaba extraña.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa? —rodé mis ojos.

—Murió uno de mis pacientes favoritos —sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar. Y no comprendo por qué, pero sentí una punzada en el pecho.

—Hmp —suspiré—, es el ciclo de la vida ¿no?

—¿Debo odiarte por ser el ciclo de la vida? —gruñó. No sé ni qué hice para que se pusiera en ese estado. Había activado el interruptor— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —definitivamente se estaba desquitando conmigo. No lo iba a permitir, si yo moría, ella debía venir conmigo. No sé en qué momento terminamos tirados en el piso, ella encima de mí— ¡TE ODIO!

—Mentira —sonreí autosuficiente. Ella comenzó a golpearme en el pecho, vaya que es fuerte. Lo hizo repetidas veces, me dolía, pero no lo iba a aceptar. En segundos la tomé de las manos y cambié las posiciones, ahora yo estaba sobre ella, muy cerca—. ¿Sabes? Cuando una mujer le pega a un hombre, éste tiene derecho a besarla —dije seductoramente.

—Bésame entonces —me miró—. ¿Quieres que cierre los ojos? —lo hizo, intenté, pero no pude besarla, tenía miedo— Lo sabía, después de todo, el rumor es cierto.

—¿Qué rumor? —maldita gente habladora. Tendré mi venganza.

—Qué eres rarito —sonrío.

—¿Disculpa? —no entendí a que se refería.

—Tú sabes, te gustan los hombres —río al ver mi cara descuadrada—. Eres _homosexual_ —susurró cerca de mí. Una incontrolable ira se apoderó de mí, y sin pensarlo, _la besé_.

Si hubiera tenido conocimiento antes de lo que se siente hacerlo, Sakura y yo siempre estaríamos besándonos.

Nada mal para ser un aburrido sábado.

Ahora sé que es mucho más _excitante_ enfadar a Sakura Haruno y después besarla.

.

* * *

.

.

¿Trastornada? JAJAJA no lo sé, pero me gusto. Es placentero después de pasar un día traumadamente enferma. Gracias por todos los comentarios.

¿Me regalarían otro?

Nos leemos pronto.

risita=*


	4. Semana 3

**Tradúceme**

.

.

**Advertencia:** Son 5 capis. Puede tener un poco de OOC y una dosis de insultos.

_**Naruto®** _es propiedad del señor Kishi, así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas son mías.

* * *

.

Semana 3

.

—Sakura, está lloviendo, no deberías salir —me dijo Sasuke.

Pensé que por fin se preocupaba un poquito por mí. Me miró expectante, fruncí mi entrecejo, no me gustaba para nada el hecho de que _ese gesto_ me entusiasmara tanto. Debo ser la idiota más grande del mundo para pensar en que hay posibilidades con ese refrigerador portátil. Me odio a mi misma.

—Ya lo sé —mascullé—, pero tengo que ir a ver a un paciente que está muy grave, necesito ver si hay alguna mejoría.

—Hn —habló—. Yo lo decía por que no podré lavar mi ropa.

Me golpeé la cabeza mentalmente, lo repetiré una y mil veces: él es un energúmeno y yo soy una pobre ilusa a su merced. No puedo seguir más a su lado porque sé que siempre seré como su sirvienta, como una pequeña niña inocente que se cae una y otra vez en el mismo hoyo. De verdad mi cuerpo está muy cansado y mi corazón ni se diga.

—¡Nos vemos pronto, Sasuke! —le grité mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa— ¡Ni se te ocurra salir, parece que se caerá el cielo!

—Cuídate —creí oír que susurró.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente y no fue precisamente porque estaba corriendo a toda velocidad; no, latía de esa manera porque por fin escuchó algo que necesitaba. Cada día soy más bipolar, tengo que cambiar de actitud o si no terminaré en un manicomio bajo el más riguroso de los tratamientos.

.

.

Me asomé por la ventana y Hinata se recargó en mi brazo para poder ver mejor. El agua caía y retumbaba en el techo de nuestra casa. Agaché mi mirada un poco, una lluvia así no beneficiaba nada a Konoha y, siendo yo el futuro Hokage, tenía que sentirme mortificado por el clima tan bipolar que la aldea tenía.

—Mira Naruto —la suave voz de Hinata me distrajo un momento.

Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha me señalaba a un lugar fijo: Sakura estaba corriendo a toda prisa entre la torrencial lluvia y parecía no importarle nada. Nos miramos fijamente durante unos minutos. Me preocupé más. ¿Cómo era posible que el idiota de Sasuke le permitiera salir en estas condiciones climáticas?

—Sasuke me las pagará. Debe cuidar a Sakura —gruñí.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente. Puso su mano en mi hombro y todo el coraje que sentí hacia Sasuke se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Tendría tiempo de sobra para molerlo a golpes, ahora sólo disfrutaría del _paisaje perfecto_ que tenía frente a mis ojos. Sin que ella lo esperara, la abracé fuertemente.

.

.

—¡Suigetsu, ayúdame a meter la ropa! —grité.

Él se levantó rápidamente del sillón y corrió al patio trasero, donde la ropa limpia comenzaba a mojarse. Era el tercer día seguido que llovía como si el cielo se estuviese cayendo. Los días así me deprimían bastante. Juntamos la poca ropa que estaba tendida y entramos corriendo antes de que nos empapáramos.

—No sé por qué lavaste si sabías que llovería —me reprochó.

Tenía razón, siempre acertaba en todo lo que decía. Pero para mí aceptar eso frente a él era algo complicado, si bien en los últimos días aprendí a llevarme un poco bien con él, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente confiada como para bajar mi orgullo y decirle que me agradaba bastante su fiel compañía.

—¡Yo no sabía que llovería, animal! —contrarresté.

Me miró confundido. Se tiró en el sofá y encendió el televisor. Me calaba en los huesos que él me ignorara de esa forma, ya estaba hasta el tope de ser como un cero a la izquierda para todos; con él tenía que ser diferente.

—¿Me enseñas a preparar un pastel? —le rogué.

Tenía que funcionar a toda costa. Aunque, claro, no aceptaría nunca que en realidad sólo quería que él _me tomara las manos_ cuando yo hiciera algo mal en el procedimiento y que me indicara pacientemente como se hacía bien.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí que Tenten me abrazaba fuertemente. Hace apenas unos minutos pude conciliar el sueño y ella, por tercera ocasión en la madrugada, me despertaba por que los truenos le daban mucho miedo. Tres noches con tormentas no eran buenas para una persona con deberes como yo.

—Los truenos no te harán nada —gruñí.

La miré a los ojos y me di cuenta que había llorado. Pensé en lo infantil y tierna que se veía, talvez era favorable que ella se abrazara como si yo fuese el osito de peluche más querido de toda la colección. Me reconfortaba mucho esa idea.

—Lo sé, pero tengo miedo —bisbisó.

Deposité un beso en su frente y la abracé fuertemente. Aspiré su aroma y cerré mis ojos esperando encontrar a Morfeo. Comencé a ver el rostro de mi esposa en mis sueños y me sentí como en el cielo. Abrí mis ojos, de nuevo, al oír otro estruendo retumbar en toda la habitación; miré a Tenten, esperando que me abrazara fuertemente pero nada pasó. Sonreí al darme cuenta que por fin se había dormido.

Me encantaba el hecho de ser _el único y el mejor osito de su colección_.

.

.

—Sai, tienes que ir a trabajar —pronuncié.

Se revolcó en la cama por un momento y después tomó asiento. Me miró y me reí al ver su cara soñolienta. Él me tiró una almohada directo a la cara. Me sorprendí tanto que me le tiré completamente encima. Comenzó a hacerme cosquillar y carcajeamos juntos por un rato. Vi el reloj y ya era tarde.

—Ya lo sé, bella —bostezó—. Tú hazme el desayuno mientras me cambió.

Lo obedecí, le preparé un licuado de mango y unos huevos estrellados con dos panes tostados. Puse una flor en la mesa y esperé a que llegara. Pasaron los minutos y nada pasaba. Eché un vistazo a la habitación y estaba perdido en la ventana. Me acerqué y recargué mi mentón sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué tanto observas?

—Que sigue lloviendo y no quiero dejarte sola.

—No lo harás —susurré.

Lo abracé por la espalda y le di un beso en la mejilla. El cerró sus ojos y miró otra vez a través de la ventana. Yo no quería que se fuera, pero era su deber. Me esperanzó el hecho de que sólo fueran unas pocas horas y, en la tarde, lo tendría de nuevo _entre mis brazos_.

.

.

Naruto y yo reímos toda la tarde cada vez que la luz se iba. Los rayos hacían que la señal de televisión se viera interferida y la única alternativa que nos tocó fue jugar a las escondidas. Talvez era un juego de niños pero me divertí como cuando era una pequeña. La poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas hacía el juego mucho más interesante.

—¡Sé dónde estás Hinata! —gritó.

Cerré mis ojos y me hice bolita. Esconderme debajo de la mesa talvez era algo muy obvio pero fue el lugar más cómodo que encontré. Respiré pausadamente y la piel se me erizó cuando sentí los brazos de mi esposo rodearme la cintura.

—Veo que me encontraste.

Me apegué más a él y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El simple roce de nuestros cuerpos me hacía sentir en la gloria. Cerré una vez más mis ojos y sonreí. Sentí que me soltaba y fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba para nada la idea de que se fuera de mi lado.

—No abras tus ojos —su cálido aliento inundó mi rostro.

Le hice caso. Por alguna razón creí que era lo correcto y sentí lo más maravilloso cuando sus labios y los míos se unieron para formar un beso, _nuestro primer beso de amor_; no quise abrir los ojos por nada del mundo. Nos besamos continuamente hasta que la noche cayó. Fue muy divertido hacerlo.

.

.

—¿Puedes ir a comprar una barra de pan? —pregunté amorosamente.

Su cara de pocos amigos me confirmó que para nada del mundo saldría con el horrible estado del tiempo. Negué con la cabeza varias veces, me observó detenidamente y yo lo reté con mis ojos a que saliera de una buena vez. Cruzó los brazos y se paró en la puerta.

—Lo haré sólo porque no le tengo miedo a los truenos como tú.

Su porte me indicó que se había proclamado victorioso en la pequeña riña que tuvimos. Sonreí, Neji nunca cambiaría y eso lo hacía aún más fascinante, simplemente no podía evitarlo, él provocaba que mi corazón latiera cómo un caballo desbocado.

—_¡Te amo! _—le grité.

Vi en sus ojos un brillo que no pude identificar. Elevé su orgullo y esa era su manera de agradecerme. Salió con la cabeza en alto y pude ver cómo el viento movía su melena. Y, aunque las nubes empañaran el lugar, mi corazón estaba más soleado que nunca.

.

.

Ino llegó y estrelló la puerta sin previo aviso. Se recargó en la pared y se acarició el cabello. Se sentó en el suelo y recargo los codos en sus rodillas. Me acerqué lentamente esperando alguna reacción, pero parecía que ella estaba en trance. Me senté a su lado y la abracé.

—Mi padre no quiere que viva contigo.

Comenzó a llorar y me abrazó fuertemente. Ella le contó lo de la misión a su familia y no estuvieron de acuerdo con todos los términos. Querían que yo me presentara ante ellos y pidiera la mano de su hija, puesto que nunca hubo tiempo para arreglar algunas cosas pendientes. Sé que a ella le preocupaba bastante ese hecho porque realmente amaba a su padre.

—Mañana hablaremos con él.

Sus ojos llorosos se abrieron con sorpresa, las lágrimas le brotaban continuamente y yo sólo podía abrazarla. Comprendí que a veces los padres pueden llegar a ser muy crueles con sus hijas por temor a perderlas y dejarlas en brazos de tipos bastardos. Pero yo no era así, Ino me enseñó muchas cosas y yo estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella.

—¿Y qué le diremos?

—_Que nos amamos_ —sonreí.

Instantáneamente me besó. Me sentí muy feliz y mi cuerpo se agitó al compás de cada acción que ella realizaba. Me enamoré perdidamente de esa hermosa mujer.

.

.

Me desperté por un olor exquisito que se me hizo bastante familiar. Me levanté de la cama, busqué a Karin y la encontré en la cocina con un pastel café que intuí era de chocolate. Se veía tan sensual con ese delantal rojo que me dieron ganas de comérmela a ella y tirar el pastel.

—¿Cocinaste?

Asintió con la cabeza. Partió un pedazo de pastel y lo sirvió en un plato, me dio a probar con un tenedor directo a la boca. Sinceramente, el pastel era un asco, pero sonreí. Me encantaba verla esforzándose por hacer las cosas bien. Con mi dedo le quité el betún al pastel y se lo embarré a Karin en la cara.

—¿Tan malo está? —preguntó riéndose.

—Sólo diré que no te odio ni un poco.

—Yo menos —se limpió el betún.

Se acercó provocativamente a mí y me abrazó. Yo también lo hice. Fue muy estimulante comer la basura que _mi chica_ preparó exclusivamente para mí. Talvez esto servirá para enseñarle al mundo que es mentira que el amor entra por el estómago, pues verdaderamente entra por el corazón.

.

.

Sakura entró empapada una vez más. Una parte de mi se sintió aliviada porque regresó a casa pero otra parte seguía pensando que talvez algo malo le había pasado en el camino como consecuencia de la peor de las tormentas que Konoha había tenido en los últimos años. Me preocupé aún más cuando oí que estornudaba repetidamente. Si tan sólo yo la hubiese convencido de que se quedara en casa talvez esto no le estaría pasando.

Entró y se encerró en el baño. Tomó una ducha y a los pocos minutos salió con ropa seca y con su cara demacrada, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos parecían llorosos. Definitivamente estaba resfriada. Se acostó en la cama y se arropó hasta el cuello y se durmió. Yo entré al baño y me duché rápidamente, cuando salí, me acerqué a ella y percibí que su cuerpo temblaba, le toqué la frente: estaba muy caliente. No sabía como reaccionar ante una situación como ésta.

—Paños fríos Sasuke, ponlos en mi frente y en mi vientre, por favor —masculló.

La obedecí, realmente me sentía mal al verla en ese estado. Anhelé estar en su lugar; la noche se hacía más densa, la lluvia no paraba y la fiebre no bajaba. Cambiaba los paños cada 10 minutos pero nada pasaba. Cuando me convencí de que la temperatura no descendería comencé a plantearme algunas soluciones, pero la desesperación y la duda me restregaron que yo no era médico.

—Llévame a la regadera—pronunció débilmente en medio de su delirio.

La cargué en mis brazos, me dirigí al baño y dejé que el agua helada nos cayera a ambos. Ella se puso de pie y se pegó a mí, los dos temblábamos y pude sentir cómo nuestros corazones latían fuertemente. Justo cuando ella me besó tiernamente me di cuenta de un hecho que ignoré todo el tiempo: _me enamoré como un idiota._

—Yo también te amo Sasuke —susurró y me volvió a besar.

.

* * *

.

.

Necesito comentarios. ¡Los quiero!


	5. Semana 4

**Tradúceme**

.

.

**Advertencia:** Fin :D. Espero que lo disfruten. Estamos en contacto.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad del señor Kishi, así que no me pertenece; PERO, todas mis ideas descabelladas son mías.

.

Semana 4

.

En cuanto el sol salió e iluminó a la aldea entera, el señor Kaito Akasaka y yo partimos directo al a primera casa con la primera pareja a la que le daríamos la noticia. Cuando todo comenzó, no pensé en las consecuencias concretas que mis malos actos provocarían. Es cierto, me divertí como nunca aquél día en el bar, hacía mucho que no me reía tanto de una simple estupidez, pero pensándolo bien, ellos no se merecían estar en estas condiciones.

Debo decir con seguridad que Kaito es un cabrón. Pero si el experimento social que me propuso no hubiera tenido alguna enseñanza moral —que beneficiara a los demás— jamás lo hubiese aceptado. Lo miré de reojo, el muy idiota sonreía. Creo que sé lo que piensa: todos pedirán separarse de sus respectivas parejas.

Sé que eso lo tuvo en mente desde un principio, él quiere demostrarle al mundo que —aunque uno se case en condiciones normales o no— el matrimonio no funciona. Tal vez haya tenido alguna experiencia frustrada, tal vez alguna mujer se casó con él por su fortuna o por simple cuestión sexual.

Me paré frente a la primera puerta, la toqué dos veces. Crucé los dedos mentalmente para que esta pareja decidiera quedarse como esta. En pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejándonos ver a Neji Hyuuga y a Tenten. Ella nos mira asombrada; él, en cambio, inmutable.

—Han pasado las cuatro semanas —dije—. Hoy se cumple su misión. Pueden ir a casa.

—Pero antes —agregó Kaito—, necesitamos que nos den a conocer su decisión con respecto a su matrimonio. ¿Se quedarán unidos u optarán por el divorcio?

Tenten miró a Neji con los ojos brillosos. Probablemente ella estuvo llorando toda la noche al darse cuenta que sería su último día junto al chico al que ama. Neji la miró a ella con sus profundos ojos blancos, puedo asegurar que él se quedó a su lado consolándola, abrazándola cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Pude ver en los ojos de ambos una enorme seguridad. Se tomaron de las manos aprecié cómo él la apretaba suavemente para darle a entender que estaba a su lado. Sé también que lo hacía para armarse de valor.

—Nos quedaremos juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días —dijeron al unísono.

Sonreí, observé a Kaito y noté un deje de asombro en su expresión. Por lo menos mi confianza estaba aumentando considerablemente.

.

_1-0_

.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la segunda casa. Volví a cruzar los dedos, toqué dos veces, inhalé, exhalé. ¡Carajo esta situación me ponía muy nerviosa! La puerta no se abría, comencé a preocuparme un poco. Toqué nuevamente dos veces. Nadie respondió. Giré la perilla con cuidado y la puerta se abrió, emitiendo un ligero chillido.

Entramos, cuidando que nuestros pasos fueran lo más silenciosos posibles para no alertar a un posible enemigo. Cuando pasamos por la sala notamos el televisor encendido. Me acerqué algo extrañada, solté una risita cuando vi que Ino y Sai estaban acostados en el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente.

Pensé que posiblemente en la noche decidieron festejar a lo grande su último día como marido y mujer, antes de tomar la gran decisión. En el piso estaban regadas botellas de vino, palomitas, velas, dos platos sucios y dos copas medio llenas.

Toqué delicadamente a Ino para tratar de levantarla. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y se movió algo asustada, despertando a Sai. Ambos me miraron incrédulos. Tenían un aspecto deplorable. El cabello de la rubia lucía enredado y despeinado, sus ojos estaban hinchados, al igual que los del pelinegro.

—Su misión ha terminado —pronuncié.

—No hace falta que pregunte nada —expresó la rubia, dirigiéndose a Kaito—, nos quedaremos como un feliz matrimonio hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Después se dieron un casto beso; Kaito lucía nuevamente sorprendido. Me sentí sumamente orgullosa por la actitud de esta pareja. Escuché por ahí que ya habían obtenido el permiso de la familia de la Yamanaka para continuar unidos, así que todo estará bien para ellos.

_._

_2-0_

.

Repetí la acción de cruzar los dedos. La tercera pareja fue casi igual de impredecible. Ahora Kaito tocó la puerta. No abrían. En medio del silencio se escucharon unos gritos y unos ruidos que se asemejaban a golpes y gemidos. Se oyó el ruido de un plato quebrándose, la caída de algo pesado al suelo, las llaves siendo arrojadas y después la puerta abierta.

Suigetsu abrió, lucía algo agitado, nos dejó pasar. La casa estaba hecha un desastre, la vajilla estaba estrellada en el suelo, restos de comida estaban embarrados en la pared. Los muebles estaban desordenados. Esperé una explicación, pero tal parecía que el chico tiburón estaba más ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Y Karin? —cuestioné.

—En el cuarto.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca Suigetsu! —gritó la pelirroja.

Se presentó ante nosotros con la ropa algo arañada. Fruncí el ceño mientras maquinaba la situación. Podría ser que estuvieran peleando, era lo más posible. Kaito sonreía en señal de victoria, esta era la primera pareja que parecía tener verdaderos problemas.

—Supongo que decidieron divorciarse —pronunció el señor Akasaka.

Karin miró a Suigetsu y ambos fruncieron el ceño, ella se mordió el labio y el posó sus ojos sobre Kaito, como enojado por el absurdo comentario. Yo fruncí nuevamente el ceño, ambos eran demasiado impredecibles.

—Supones mal —aclaró Suigetsu.

—¡Deja de hablar, tiburón, te necesito aquí ya! —exclamaba la chica de gafas mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación.

El señor Akasaka y yo salimos de la casa, no sin antes mirar que el pantalón del chico pez tenía la bragueta desabrochada. Par de pervertidos esos dos. Tal vez el sexo era demasiado salvaje y placentero para ellos. Negué con la cabeza. La mirada de mi acompañante estaba perdida.

.

_3-0_

.

Naruto y Hinata nos dieron una gran sorpresa. Al llegar a su casa, desde lejos pude divisar un papel blanco pegado en la puerta; me acerqué sin prisa. Crucé —nuevamente— los dedos antes de mirar la nota. Sonreí al mismo tiempo que la leía.

"_Vieja, Hinata y yo nos fuimos un rato de vacaciones, estas semanas han sido muy agitadas y lo único que deseamos es estar juntos y felices. Espero que no te enojes por no avisar antes, pero fue una decisión que tomamos esta mañana._

_Y con respecto a nuestra elección, creo que la respuesta es obvia. Yo no podría vivir sin ella después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y estoy seguro de que ella tampoco podría vivir sin estar a mi lado._

_Gracias por darnos este placer. Cuando regrese te recompensaremos. Tal vez encontremos alguna crema que usan las abuelas para que la piel no se les arrugue, es muy probable que no te sirvan, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo._

_P.D: Dile al gran pedazo de mierda de Sasuke que cuide a Sakura. _

_P.D2: Deja de pensar en Jiraiya."_

Arrugué el papel, algo enojada. Me las pagaría cuando regresara. Me enterneció la idea de ver a Naruto formando la familia que siempre deseó al lado de una buena muchacha que lo amaría hasta el fin de sus días. Me sentí realizada al ver a tantas parejas formarse. Kaito agachó la mirada mientras escribía en su libreta _«C__asados__»__._

Estoy muy segura de que la feliz pareja estará disfrutando al máximo de los nuevos ambientes y las nuevas culturas a las que se están enfrentando. Ambos asombrados y ligeramente sonrojados paseando por las calles de dondequiera que hayan ido; comprarán recuerditos para obsequiárselos a sus amigos. Naruto me comprará una crema de baba de caracol y yo se la aventaré en la cara. Hinata sonreirá.

Y toda la gente los mirará y se alegrarán porque hay una joven pareja que se ama más de lo normal. Los saludarán y los trataran como nativos de ese lugar. Y ellos serán tan agraciados, mientras yo anoto otra victoria en mi mente.

.

_4-0_

.

La última pareja nos esperaba. Tocamos la puerta y rápidamente nos dio la bienvenida mi pupila. Me abrazó fuertemente y después saludó al señor Akasaka. Sasuke me hizo un gesto desde lejos, que yo interpreté como un saludo, obviamente. Miró con un poco de rencor a Kaito, al mismo tiempo que éste no quitaba sus ojos de Sakura.

—¿Qué es lo que han decidido? —pregunté sin rodeos.

Sakura se puso al lado de Sasuke, él la abrazó delicadamente; Kaito frunció el ceño, yo levanté el mentón en señal de una victoria. En el fondo no podía creer que todas las parejas escogidas hubieran decidido continuar con su matrimonio; antes nunca hubiese pensado en ver al Uchiha y a la Haruno juntos de esta manera, pero hoy he dejado atrás los imposibles.

La pelirrosa emitió un suspiro, inhaló profundamente y sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial y a la vez una enorme fortaleza. El pelinegro no quitaba sus orbes de ella, maravillándose por la perfección de la mujer que tenía a su lado.

—Queremos el divorcio —dijo la chica.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta el tope y mi quijada casi llegó al piso. Pude jurar que ellos seguirían siendo marido y mujer, no entendía el por qué de su decisión. Fruncí el ceño de mera frustración. Esto supondría una gran depresión en Sakura y eso no era nada bueno para nadie. De seguro Sasuke le hizo algún daño y por eso no quiere nada con él, o bien, se desilusionó por completo del chico.

—¿Motivos? —interrogó Kaito con un semblante arrogante.

Sakura volvió a suspirar, Sasuke cruzó los brazos frente al pecho. Por un momento capté incertidumbre y nerviosismo en ambos; esperé a que hablaran, pero el silencio se prolongó más de lo debido. Comencé a desesperarme.

—Empezaremos desde cero —musitó Sasuke—. Queremos hacerlo todo tradicional, como se supone que debe ser.

Jamás olvidaré la sonrisa que Sakura le mostró. Oír eso de la boca de Sasuke fue totalmente extraño. Kaito anotó en la libreta _«Divorciados». _Me sentí algo triste por él, las cosas no le salieron como pensó desde un principio. Nos retiramos y, mientras caminaba, pude ver cuando la muchacha de ojos verdes besaba castamente al ojinegro. Se dieron cuenta de mi intromisión y ella rió a carcajadas.

—¡Ahora somos oficialmente novios, Tsunade! —gritó.

Yo también reí. Yo siempre pensé que Sakura terminaría con Naruto, y Sasuke sólo y amargado. Pero todo resultó totalmente diferente. Konoha era un lugar seguro y formidable, albergaba familias fraternales y las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, incluyéndome. Los ninjas eran los mejores, sin duda alguna.

Visualicé el futuro de ellos. En unos meses se casarán, Sakura se enojará constantemente por la falta de expresión de Sasuke y él se enojara por la falta de cordura de ella. En unos años tendrán dos hijos: un niño y una niña. Todas las mujeres sentirán envidia de la pelirrosa. Ella presumirá que está casada con el ninja más eficiente de la aldea.

El sexo será excelente. Él nunca se cansará de hacerlo con ella y le estará hasta la muerte agradecido por darle tanta felicidad en la vida, porque el supo —desde el primer día que la vio— que nada sería igual si la dejaba ir. Pasaron muchas cosas horribles que pudieron separarlos, pero el amor al final de cuentas se hace más fuerte con cada problema superado.

Y siempre se besarían al final del día como muestra del enorme amor que sienten el uno por el otro y que no hace más que crecer día con día, hora con hora. Envejecerán y morirán juntos. Las nuevas generaciones estarán orgullosas de ellos y querrán seguir sus pasos.

Serán conocidos en todo el mundo y su historia dejará huella. Porque un amor así no se ve todos los días y es por ese tipo de sentimiento que las personas luchan durante toda su vida, sólo para tener una pizca del amor que ellos dos se tienen.

.

_5-0_

.

Al final de cuentas, yo siempre gano. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Talvez la última pareja se divorció, pero volverán a casarse dentro de poco. Fue una victoria descomunal. Estoy segura que Kaito estará llorando en su escritorio durante horas por su horrible derrota.

_¡Simplemente me amo!_


End file.
